This invention pertains to removable couplings of the type for securing a plastic or copper tube by pressing on the tube without the need for welding or solder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,406 shows a tube coupling in which a metal or plastic tube can be coupled in a fluid-tight connection to a valve or the like simply by pressing the tube into the coupling. The tube is held into the coupling by a flexible gripper ring having teeth, which bite into the tube to prevent the tube from being pushed out by the fluid pressure in the coupling. The teeth are arranged such that the tube can be removed from the coupling by unscrewing the coupling but cannot be removed simply by axially pulling the tube without rotation of the tube. An O-ring seal is provided to prevent leakage of fluid outside of the coupling around the tube.
One of the advantages of the invention of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,406 is that by screwing the tube out of the gripper ring there is minimal damage to the surface of the tube. This then enables other advantageous arrangements of the seal and the gripper ring within the coupling.
With the introduction of softer plastic tubing, such as, polybutylene or PEX [cross-linked polyethylene, plastic] to the plumbing industry, the demands on the holding power of the gripper ring have increased. The softer tubing material can cause the teeth of the gripper ring to gouge grooves in the tubing when the tubing is subjected to high numbers of repeated cycles at higher hydrostatic pressures.
It is a first improvement of the invention to reverse the position of a gripper ring in the coupling from the position shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,406. In the embodiments of this invention, the seal, such as an O-ring seal, is arranged axially inward of the gripper ring in the outer housing of the coupling. This is followed by a spacer bushing which holds the ring in place and the gripper ring, with its teeth, is on the axially outer side of the spacer bushing. This enables the detection of a leak caused by inadequately inserting a tube into the O-ring seal. It is particularly advantageous also in the situation of re-piping or replacing a previous metal valve to enable the existing compression ring used with metal vales to fit into a valve using this gripper ring arrangement.
It is a second improvement of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,406, to provide two or more gripper rings for increasing the holding power of the rings in the coupling for use with the softer tubing. The two or more gripper rings co-act on the tubing in a synergistic effect distributing the load between them to substantially increase the holding power of the rings in the softer tubing. It is believed that the softness of the tubing allows movement of the teeth in the plastic until the load on the teeth is distributed over the total number of teeth thus increasing the ultimate holding power of the rings.